Our Farewell
by Obilee
Summary: Bin nich gut im schreiben von summarys. Bitte selber lesen. Danke


Titel: Our Farewell! Teil: 1/1 Autor: Reika [reika1283@yahoo.de] Serie: Weiß Kreuz Rating: ? Warning: very sad, depri Pairing: Aya/Ken Disclaimer: Leider gehören die schnuckeligen Jungs von Weiß Kreuz nich mir... *Kopf in Kissen drück und los heul* aber ich leih sie mir einfach aus *sich wieder beruhigt hab und nur noch verhalten schnief* Kohle mach ich damit auch nich. Alles nur damit mein Kopf nich vor Ideen platzt. Das Lied "Our Farewell" gehört auch ned mir sondern "Within Temptation". Kommentare: Die Idee zu dieser Fic kam mir als ich "Die Prophezeiung" von E Nomine gehört hab. Vielleicht is sie deswegen so düster? *denk* Na ja. Dies ist auf jeden Fall meine erste Weiß Kreuz Fic. Sonst kann ich nix sagen außer das ich mich über reviews ganz, ganz doll freuen würde. Auch Kritik wird gerne gesehen, aber seid nich zu hart.  
  
Langsam wanderte er über die kleine, verlassene Landstraße. Fast mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne wirklich zu bemerken wo er hin ging. Immer weiter! Tokio hatte er schon vor Stunden hinter sich gelassen. Aber auch das nahm er nicht wahr.  
  
Die Dunkelheit war bereits über ihn herein gebrochen. Die ersten Sterne funkelten am dunklen Firmament. Warfen ihr Licht auf ihn hinab. Die Sichel des Mondes warf ihren blassen Schein in die Dämmerung. Doch das alles sah er nicht.  
  
Die Schönheit seiner Umgebung. Die kleine Landstraße, die Wiese mit den kleinen, neugierigen Blumen, der feine Strand. Wie gemalt sah es aus. Doch nichts von alledem drang in sein Bewusstsein. Wind kam auf. Fuhr ihm durch die Haare, umwehte sein Gesicht. Auch das berührte ihn nicht.  
  
Seine braunen Augen waren starr auf den Asphalt gerichtet. Ausdruckslos, leer richteten sie sich auf einen Punkt tief in seinem Inneren. Einen Punkt den niemand kannte. Den niemand sonst sah. Wiederspiegelnd was er fühlte. Nichts! Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt, wie tot. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Geist.  
  
Wieso? Wieso war das Leben so unfair? Wieso hatte man ihm im Laufe seines Lebens alles genommen? Alles was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Was er geliebt hatte. Weg! Verpufft! In einem einzigen Augenblick! Seine Eltern! Sein Zuhause! Sein Leben! Seine Freunde!  
  
Kase! Kase, warum? Er hatte ihn verraten, ihn verkauft! Wofür? Es hatte ihn fast zerrissen zu erfahren das sein bester Freund ihn verraten hatte. Hatte nur noch den Wunsch gehabt zu sterben. Doch er hatte überlebt! Er hatte weiter gemacht! Seine Gefühle vergraben.  
  
Stillschweigend den Narben in seinem Inneren eine weitere hinzugefügt. Weil da etwas war. Etwas was ihn aufgerichtet hatte. Etwas was ihn stark gemacht hatte. Was ihm Halt und Kraft gab. Amethystfarbene Augen. Ein schmales Gesicht. Fein geschwungene Lippen. Rotes, seidiges Haar. Eine weiche, tiefe, volle Stimme. Doch nun... Fort! Weg! Für immer!  
  
In my hands  
  
a legacy of memories I can hear you say my name I can almost see your smile  
  
Aya! Aya, warum? Wo bist du? Wieso bist du fort? Er hatte ihn geliebt. Mit ganzem Herzen und aus tiefster Seele. Doch gesagt, hatte er es ihm nie! Nie hatte er den Mut besessen dem ernsten jungen Mann zu sagen was er empfand! Und nun? Zu spät! Vorbei! Er war fort! Gegangen! Für immer!  
  
Es war wie immer gewesen! Eine Mission wie jede andere auch. Informationen. Nur darum ging es. Rein, Informationen sichern und wieder raus. Keine Toten. Keine Verletzte. Keine Gefangene. So war der Plan. Sie hatten sich vorbereitet. Wie immer. Ihr Zielort war nur einige wenige Kilometer vom Koneko entfernt gewesen. Ein Bürokomplex etwas außerhalb von Tokio.  
  
Sie waren ohne Probleme in das Gebäude rein gekommen. Keine Wachen, die es zu beseitigen galt. Keine Videokameras, die man hätte ausschalten müssen. Kein Sicherheitsprogramm, dass man hätte umgehen müssen. Das war seltsam, aber nicht weiter beunruhigend gewesen.  
  
In den Komplex rein. Sie hatten nicht einmal hoch gemusst. Omi war sofort an den Rechner in der Eingangshalle gegangen. Hatte angefangen alles auf eine Diskette zu ziehen. Yohji war draußen geblieben. Er sollte sie warnen falls jemand kam. Aya stand vor dem Schreibtisch. Das gezogene Katana lässig an der Seite hängend hatte er in die sie umgebende Finsternis gestarrt. Wachsam! Wie immer.  
  
Er selbst hatte hinter Omi gestanden. Ihm zu gesehen. Wie seine Finger über die Tastatur huschten. Er war immer wieder fasziniert von dem jungen Hacker. Immer wieder erstaunt wie schnell und behende er am Computer war. Sah ihm oft konzentriert zu. Doch nicht heute!  
  
Er war angespannt. Seine Gedanken waren fahrig. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sah immer wieder auf die Uhr, dann zu Aya, wieder auf den Computer und zurück auf die Uhr. Was war los mit ihm? Wieso war er so unruhig? Dieses unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Bauch! Eine böse Vorahnung? Blödsinn!  
  
Wieso? Wieso hatte er nicht auf sich selbst gehört? Er hätte ihn retten können! Hätte das unabwendbare abwenden können! Die Liebe seines Lebens vor seinem grausamen Schicksal bewahren können! Und doch... Er hatte es nicht getan!  
  
feel the warmth of your embrace but there is nothing but silence now around the one I loved is this our farewell?  
  
Plötzlich... Ein Geräusch! Wie Schritte auf Stein! Leise! Gedämpft! Er hatte aufgesehen. Doch da war nichts. Omi und Aya hatten es nicht gehört. Einbildung! Er wurde verrückt! Hörte schon Geräusche wo es keine gab! Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah dann wieder über Omis Schulter. Da! Wieder dieses Geräusch! Diese leisen Schritte! Fast nicht wahrnehmbar! Er hatte sich gezwungen sie zu ignorieren. Hatte nicht aufgesehen!  
  
Nun, als er darüber nachdachte, ergriff ein Gefühl von ihm besitz. Tiefe Verzweiflung! Sie griff mit stahlharten Klauen nach seinem Herzen, zerrissen es fast!  
  
Es war nun vollständig dunkel geworden. Der Mond, eine blassen Sichel, schien bleich in die Welt hinaus. Es begann zu regnen. Erst sachte, dann immer stärker. Dicke Tropfen fielen vom Himmel. Vermischten sich mit seinen Tränen, die ihm nun in die Augen traten. Er merkte es nicht!  
  
Der Wind frischte auf! Er nahm es nicht wahr! Zu tief war seine Verzweiflung, sein Schmerz! Er hatte nicht aufgesehen! Hatte seinen Instinkt ignoriert! Wieso? Wieso? Diese stumme Frage zerriss seinen Geist! Sein Inneres! Machte ihn fast wahnsinnig! Wieso hatte er nicht aufgesehen? Er hätte ihn retten können! Hätte all das verhindern können! Doch... er hatte es nicht getan!  
  
Sweet darling  
  
You worry too much, my child  
  
see sadness in your eyes You are not alone in life although you might think you are  
  
Ein lauter Knall ertönte! Zerriss die Stille! Und plötzlich brach die Hölle los! Mit einem lauten Schlag barst der Bildschirm vor ihnen. Omi wurde aus dem Sitz geschleudert! Riss ihn mit sich zu Boden! Sengende Hitze machte sich um sie breit! Flammen schlugen hoch!  
  
Er hatte sich, nach kurzer Orientierungslosigkeit, wieder auf die Knie gekämpft! Omi war bewusstlos. Sein Haare ein wenig angesenkt, die Haut russgeschwärtz. Aber er lebte. Atmete regelmäßig!  
  
Er hatte den Kopf gehoben. In der Hoffnung den Grund für die plötzliche Explosion zu finden. Sein Blick war trübe. Der Rauch reizte seine Augen. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. Es stank unangenehm nach verschmortem Plastik, nach versenkten Schaltkreisen. Der ganze Computer hatte bereits Feuer gefangen.  
  
Hinter den Flammen tauchten plötzlich Gestalten auf. Verschwommen, aber sie waren da. Er rieb sich die Augen! Versuchte klar zu sehen! Und dann sah er sie tatsächlich! Schwarz! Boten der Finsternis! Diener des Bösen! Ausgeburten der Hölle! Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit!  
  
Allen voran Crawford. Mit erhobener Waffe stand er da. Ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht! Die anderen hinter ihm. Ebenfalls grinsend! Wie die Engel des Todes, durchzuckte es Ken! "Ihr habt zwei Minuten um dem Inferno zu entgehen, Kätzchen!", hatte Crawford noch gesagt, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Die anderen mit ihm!  
  
Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung hatte ihn ergriffen. Ihn kurzfristig eingehüllt, wie in eine warme Decke! Er rüttelte Omi an der Schulter. Musste ihn wecken! Sie mussten hier raus! Schnell! Zwei Minuten! Zwei Minuten, hatte Crawford gesagt!  
  
Crawford! Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn! Versenkte seinen Geist wie glühende Lava. Die Hand! Die erhobene Waffe, die ins leere gezeigt hatte! Wieso? Nicht auf ihn gerichtet! Nicht auf Omi! Sondern.... AYA! Er drehte sich halb. Sah auf die stelle an der Aya noch bis vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Und sah.... Nichts!  
  
Never thought  
  
this day would come so soon we had no time to say goodbye How can the world just carry on?  
  
Eine eiserne Faust hatte nach ihm gegriffen, als er wankend auf die Beine kam. Wie in Trance war er um den Tisch herum gegangen. Und im nächsten Moment wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen geblieben! Sein Herzschlag kam zum Stillstand! Dort lag er! Dort! Sein Leben! Seine Liebe! Aya!  
  
Nach schier endlosen Sekunden, wie er meinte, begann sein Herz erneut zu schlagen. Er wankte, ohne es wahr zu nehmen, auf ihn zu. Ging neben ihm in die Knie! Dort lag er! Der Körper verdreht! Die Hand immer noch fest um das Katana geschlungen! Die Lippen wie zum Schrei geöffnet!  
  
Langsam, mechanisch tastete er nach dem Puls. Nichts! Er hob die Hand vor seinen Mund, hoffte wenigsten einen leisen Atemzug zu spüren! Nur einen! Doch... Nichts! Legte die andere auf seine Brust! Sein Herz! Es musste schlagen! Musste einfach! Musste! Doch... tat es nicht! Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte er an die Decke! Ohne etwas zu sehen! Die Amethysten hatten aufgehört zu leuchten. Der Funke war erloschen. Sie würden nie wieder sehen! Nie wieder!  
  
Sein Blick war hinab geglitten, zu seiner eigenen Hand die immer noch auf des anderen Brust ruhte. Blut! Blut welches an seiner Hand klebte! Blut, das nicht sein eigenes war! Und dann sah er es! Das Loch! Die klaffende Wunde, in der Brust seines Geliebten!  
  
Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Den Tod! Er hatte ihn geholt ohne das er, Ken, es hätte verhindern können! Hätte er nicht? Oh doch! Er hätte! Dieser Gedanke ergriff plötzlich Besitz von ihm. Er war gefangen in einem Strudel aus Gedanken und Gefühlen, so dass er sie nicht hörte. Die Stimme, die an seine Ohren drang ohne das sein Bewusstsein sie wahr nahm.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er auf die Füße gezerrt. Weg! Weg von seinem Geliebten! Er begann sich zu wehren! Um sich zu schlagen! "Aya! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich los, du Bastard! AYA!" War das seine Stimme? Rauh und Heiser! Fern, wie nicht von dieser Welt! Er wurde gedreht. Sah nun direkt in grüne Augen! Augen voll Trauer! Yohji! Er hatte sich Omi über die Schulter geworfen. "Hör auf! Sei kein Narr! Wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen, sonst gehen wir alle drauf! Wie haben ihn verloren!", hatte er gebrüllt und ihn dann einfach mit sich gezerrt.  
  
Seinen Protest ignorierend, immer weiter und weiter. Raus aus dem Gebäude! Und weiter! Immer weiter! Plötzlich war da wieder ein Knall! Diesmal lauter als alle anderen zuvor! Trümmer flogen an ihm vorbei! Hitze versenkte seinen Rücken! Eine Druckwelle riss ihn von den Füßen! Er wandte sich um und sah... ein Meer aus Flammen! Dort wo vor kurzem noch das Gebäude gestanden hatte!  
  
AYA! Er war immer noch dort drinn! Würde nie wieder raus kommen! Ihn nie wieder ansehen! Ihn nie halten! Küssen! Lieben! Und er? Er konnte ihm nie sagen was er fühlte! Was er dachte! Dies war der Augenblick an dem er zu laufen begann! Er lief, ohne Yohji zu hören, der ihn rief! Ihm sagte er solle stehen bleiben! Er lief! Und lief! Lief immer weiter! Weg! Weg von diesem verfluchten Ort!  
  
I feel so lost when you are  
  
not by my side There's nothing but silence now around the one I loved Is this our farewell?  
  
Dies war Stunden her! Seitdem hatte er kaum noch etwas empfunden! Die ganze Nacht war er nun schon gewandert! Hatte seine Gedanken schweifen lassen! Immer wieder und wieder hatte er die Szenen des letzten Abends durchlebt!  
  
Seine Beine wurden schwer! Er merkte es nicht! Seine Kehle brannte! Schrie nach Wasser! Er ignorierte es! Sein Körper schrie nach Ruhe! Er nahm es nicht wahr!  
  
Die Morgendämmerung brach langsam über das stille Land herein. Er war seit Stunden unterwegs! Einem unbewussten Pfad folgend! Ohne Ziel! Ohne zu wissen wohin! Doch nun sah er sein Ziel! Eine Kirche! Auf einem Berg! Hinter ihr eine Klippe! Das Meer, die Brandung die gegen die klaffenden Felsen schlug! Sie zog ihn magisch an! Wieso? Das wusste er nicht! Aber sie rief nach ihm! Befahl ihn zu sich! Und er folgte der Aufforderung! Ohne zu fragen!  
  
Sweet Darling  
  
aou worry too much, my child see the sadness in your eyes sou are not alone in life although you might think that you are  
  
Er stieß die Tür auf! Das Innere war dunkel! Staubig! Nur wenig Licht fiel durch die hohen Bundglasfenster! Lange Reihen von Holzbänken waren links und rechts aufgestellt. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Heiligen. Kalter grauer Stein umgab ihn. In der Mitte ein Altar. Ohne Prunk. Ohne Zierrat.  
  
Der einzige Schmuck war der gekreuzigte Heiland. Geschunden! Verletzt! Gedemütigt! Und doch! Sein Gesicht war ruhig! Entspannt! Er wusste was ihn erwartete! Wieso war das nicht allen Menschen vergönnt? Er trat ein und schloss die Tür. Er schritt auf den Altar zu. Nahm die Stille in sich auf. Den völligen Frieden der ihn umgab.  
  
Vor dem Kreuz stoppte er! Sah auf! Sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Erlösers! In seine geschlossenen Augen. Trost! Das war es was es versprach! Dieses Gesicht! Doch war er es wert? NEIN, schleuderte ihm sein eigenes Gewissen entgegen! Er war es gewesen! Er hatte Aya getötet! Nicht Crawford! Nicht die polierte Waffe in seiner Hand! Er! Weil er nicht aufgesehen hatte! Warum? Warum hatte er es nicht getan?  
  
Ein lauter Schluchzer entrang sich seiner Kehle und er sank mutlos auf den Stufen zusammen! Die Qual ergriff nun völlig Besitz von ihm! Sie klagte ihn an! Die Stimme in seinem Inneren! Verurteilte ihn! Doch was sollte er tun? Was? Er konnte so nicht weiter machen! Konnte nicht leben! Nicht so! Nicht ohne ihn! AYA!  
  
Er glaubte eine Stimme zu hören. Sprach dort jemand zu ihm? Er sah auf und glaubte Aya vor sich stehen zu sehen. Er versuchte nach ihm zu greifen. Doch er entwandt sich ihm! Löste sich auf! Ein Trugbild! Bloße Einbildung! 'Ken!' Er überhörte es! 'Ken!' Er sah auf und sah... sah einen Engel! Einen Engel mit weißen Schwingen! Amethystfarbene Augen sahen ihn an. Die Haut transparent, farblos! War er überhaupt da? Oder war es wieder nur ein Trugbild? Er wusste es nicht!  
  
'Ken! Ich vergebe dir! Es war nicht deine Schuld! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können! Egal was du getan hättest! Du musst weiter machen! Musst Leben! Leben ohne mich' Er hörte ihn! Doch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht! Aber diese volle, warme Stimme... sie war überall! In seinem Geist! Um ihn herum! Erfüllte ihn! Schenkte ihm Frieden!  
  
"Ich... ich kann nicht!", kam es rauh über seine Spröden Lippen. Der bleiche Engel hob die Hand. 'Dann komm! Komm zu mir! Du weißt was du zu tun hast!' Und Ken verstand! Der Engel verschwand! Doch das machte nichts! Er wusste wo er ihn finden würde! Wusste was er zu tun hatte!  
  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
  
I will watch you through these nights best your head and go to sleep  
  
Dort stand er! An der Klippe! Der Wind umwehte sein Gesicht! Zerrte an seinen Haaren, seiner Kleidung! Er lehnte an einem Baum! Wartete! Wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang. Ein letztes Mal! Ein letztes Mal wollte er ihn sehen! Bevor er ging! Zu Aya! Was war sein Leben denn ohne ihn? Nichts! Wertlos!  
  
Und dann geschah es! Das Wunder der Natur! Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen über den Horizont! Ließ die Hügel um ihn herum golden glänzen! Die Kirch erstrahlte in ihrem schönsten Weiß! Er hörte die Vögel! Das Meer! Das Rauschen der Wellen! Die Brandung, die gegen die Felsen schlug!  
  
Er lächelte! Man würde ihn nicht finden! Ob man ihn überhaupt suchen würde? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm egal! Nicht mehr lange dann war er wieder mit Aya vereint! Nicht mehr lange dann konnte er ihn in die Arme schließen!  
  
because my child, this is not our farewell this is not our farewell  
  
Die Sonne war nun ganz hinter dem Horizont hervor gekrochen! Warf ihre Strahlen fast schüchtern in die Welt hinaus! Friede breite sich in ihm aus! Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit ergriff von ihm Besitz! Er war losgelöst! Losgelöst von allem Übel! Ja! Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht! 'Aya! Ich liebe dich!', war das letzte was er dachte bevor er sprang und von der Brandung hinfort getragen wurde. Oh nein! Man würde ihn nicht finden! Und nichts und niemand konnte ihn mehr von Aya trennen!  
  
NIEMAND!  
  
~~~Owari~~~ 


End file.
